Snowed in Love
by rachim4
Summary: What happens when Amber forgets her purse landing Anubis House Snowed in school for the Holidays. What makes it worse is someone is out there watching them. Looking for revenge. Rated T for Future Chapters. All Season 1 Characters/Multi Ships.
1. Chapter 1

**MY computer overheated and I LOST ALL I WRITTEN. Oh well. Disclaimer: I don't own HOA and I'm not Diane Whitney. Also Please read this in a Mrs. Doubtfire Voice for a more hilarious experience. **

_***At School* **_

_**3rd person POV:**_

"So for Christmas this year I sent daddy my Christmas list and I'm getting a pony!" Amber squealed at Nina as Nina laughed in amusement.

"I don't think you're getting a pony Amber." She responded placing a hand over her shoulder.

"Daddy sent me a text this morning hinting it. LOOK!" Amber spun around in circles looking for her purse that was supposed to be on her arm. "WHERE'S MY PURSE! It's gone missing. Someone stole it. QUICK CALL THE POLICE! Put UP SIGNS!"

"Calm Down Amber. You just probably left it in Mr. Winklers room. Let's go get it." Nina comforted her and wallked her towards the class till they spoted two familiar boys.

"Hey guys. Where are you going? Doors this way." Fabian pointed out towards the other way.

"Amber lost her purse. We think it's in Mr. Winkler's room." Nina mentioned to the boy and his blonde friend.

"We'll join you then!" Fabian suggested gazing into Nina's eyes. _He's been trying to hint to her that he's liked her every since the dance. Nina's avoided the topic of the kiss every time he has brought it up so they can discus their status. Why was she avoiding him? Did she not like him? Or was she afraid it would ruin the friendship the two had. _

"Why? I kinda want to leave this school, pack up, and go home!" Mick groaned out placing is arm out in an angsty manner.

"It'll be quick. C'mon." Fabian turned Mick around pushing the way of the classroom.

_***In Mr. Winklers Room* **_

"Patricia! Can we talk for a sec?" Jason Winkler interrupted her, stopping her infront of her desk as everyone left.

"What do you want? To lie to me and betray me. I could of died" She bantered back at him crossing her arms.

"Look I had my reasons. Just let me explain." He expressed looking deeply into her eyes. _Ever since the dance she has ignored him. They only see each other in class. Every time he tries to talk to her she walks away. This might be the only chance to see he before she goes off on winter break. She needed to know. Jason Winkler has a degenerative illness. This illness will make him die any second at any moment. You see why he needed that potion. Without it he would die. He couldn't die right now. Especially to Patricia. He cared about her deeply as not just as a student. He couldn't leave without telling her all the feelings he would of said. He didn't think that she would die from the potion. Victor didn't tell him that part. _

"I don't want to hear those lies Victor implemented into your brain." She scolded at him pushing him away leaving the room.

"Patricia... I... Wait!" He ran after her giving her Amber's purse. "Amber forgot this. You better go give it to her before she starts killing people."

"Ha-Ha. Thanks." She smiled at him for the first time in a while before she stopped smiling and darting away. _She didn't want to talk to him. It was bad seeing him everyday too. He betrayed her. She put her trust in him and he deserted. Like most guys. What's worse she thought someone actually cared. Someone thought 'Hey. You're not crazy.' She even once thought about having feelings for this man. Was she crazy? Falling in love with a teacher. A teacher from the dark side. Maybe she wasn't crazy. Maybe she was actually in love with her teacher. It's to late now. He made his choice now she made hers. _

"There you are! What took you so long?" Mara asked who was waiting for her by Patricia's locker.

"He wanted to wish me a happy holidays and to give Amber back her purse before she kills someone!" She thought up at the last moment trying to forget that ever happened.

"Well lets go before Amber starts then" Mara replied, taking Patricia's arm, and laughing.

"BOO!" Popped out of the Janitor closet were two boys with Ape Masks on.

"AHH!" Mara shouted jumping back while Patricia just stood there.

"Haha very funny Jerome and Alfie. I knew it was you."

"Dammit Trixie! Why do you have to ruin all the fun?" Jerome pouted smirking at Mara.

"Yeah. Don't turn into a Fabian!" Alfie injected.

"Ooh nice one!" Jerome high-fived Alfie and leaned against Mara's locker.

"Now excuse us. We have to return Amber's purse to her!" Mara objected pushing Jerome out of the way.

"I'll give it to her. It'll be much easier." Jerome claimed, snatching the purse from Mara and running away.

"JEROME!" Mara shouted chasing after him.

_BUMP! _

"Ooh... Sorry!" Mara had just ran into Mick and the others as they proceeded towards the classroom.

"What was that about?" Amber asked looking confused as why Mara was running.

"Jerome has your purse."

"LET ME AT HIM! JEROME I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Amber yelled running after Jerome.

"Let's go get her." Nina sighed as they all chased down Amber.

"HALT! Where do you think you guys are going? You should be gone by now!" Mr. Sweet said stopping them in the hallway including Amber; but no Jerome.

"Well you see Mr. Sweet. Amber left her purse and we had to get it back..." Fabian pronounced but was soon cut off by Mara.

"But then Jerome took it and ran off. Now we are trying to track him down so we can get it."

"Okay FINE!" Jerome surrendered coming out of a hallway giving the purse back to Amber. "By the way. You are not getting a pony."

"Told you!" Nina remarked at Amber who just stared at her.

"Not funny. Now lets go before the storm gets here." Amber suggested walking toward the door and face-planting into it.

"Nice one Amber!" Alfie laughed. Walking into the door he face planted himself.

"Nice one Alfie! Now lets go!" Jerome said as he tried to push the door. "It's stuck."

"Well duh. It's because there is snow piled up outside of it you moron!" Patricia remarked.

"That's weird." Mr. Sweet remarked. "The storm wasn't supposed to start till 3 O'clock. Do any of you perhaps have the time of day it is?"

"3:17" Nina hesitated looking at the clock on her phone. _This cannot be happening. _

**Dun Dun Dun... Uh oh. Stuck in School! Can't be good. Especially for the holidays. Read and review if you want more or feel as though I should write it in another form. I'm not good at 3rd person narrative.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One of my FAVORITE fans Sibuna No.1 Fan wanted more. So here is a DOUBLE UPLOAD. Please read in a Ms. Doubtfire voice for twice the hilarity. **

**Disclaimer: I... Do not own ... this because I don't. I don't...! **

**3rd Person POV **

***In the Hallway* **

"We're stuck here!" Amber yelled out loudly making us cover our ears.

"Calm down..." Mr. Sweet reassured her as he was shaking himself.

"AHHHHH!" Alfie shrieked like a girl and fainted..

"Calm down guys." Fabian directed towards everyone.

"Fabian. We're snowed in school and we can't get out. I think they have the right to panic!" Patricia retorted back at him.

"Hey guys! What's wrong?" Joy injected popping out from the girls bathroom.

"Joy? What are you doing here?" Mara asked wondering how long she has been hiding in the bathroom.

"Well I saw you guys running after Jerome and I decided to follow but I had to go to the bathroom so I went..." Joy awkwardly replied looking down at her feet.

"It's okay... Stay Calm.. I'll get Victor he's here! He'll know what to do!" Mr. Sweet brought forth. "Until then. Make yourself at home. You might be here a while." He ran off before anyone could protest.

"Great. I was supposed to catch a flight soon to America. Now I might not see my Gran for Christmas." Nina explained sighing sitting on the floor.

"It'll be okay Nina. Why don't you call your Gran and tell her you will be late?" Fabian asked sitting next to her, placing an arm around her and rubbing her shoulder.

"We should all call our parent's and tell them." Mara suggested hoping to cheer up the group.

Everyone except Jerome pulled out their phones and called their parents. "Why aren't you calling your parent's Jerome?" Mara questioned walking over to the glum guy at the locker.

"They won't pick up. They don't care. Every year they go on some extravagant trip and I'm home alone for Christmas." He sighed. _This was true. Jerome has never had a true Christmas before. He always loved the holiday to. His parent's didn't care though. They went to giant ski trips to lodges to boat about their business'. Jerome was left home with the Butler and the Maid. Every Christmas he got a present from them instead of his parents. They raised him up most of his life. When he came home he looked forward to seeing them once again. It wasn't important that he call his parents anyway. They won't pick up anyway. Maybe he should call Charles(the butler) or Annie (the Maid). Maybe they would pick up. _

"Ohh. I'm so sorry..." Mara confessed feeling bad she pulled up the question. _It was bad enough they sent him to a boarding school so they don't have to deal with him. But no Christmas! That's Rubbish! She was going to make sure Jerome had the best real Christmas ever. Even if it has to be in a crappy school._

"It's okay. I usually spend it with the Butler and the Maid anyway. They raised me my whole life. Like my read parents" Jerome contemplated kicking his feet around.

"Well don't you worry. This Christmas you might actually have to spend it with us! If we don't get out." She claimed trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah. Stuck in here with you crazy guys. Sounds fun to me." He responded laughing.

"Okay... We have a major problem. Victor said all the roads are closed and to call your parent's immediately. You are all going to be staying here till the storm is over." Mr. Sweet shouted out to us.

"Already done. Mr Sweet." Joy said as we all held out our phones.

"Okay good... Why don't you all look for supplies while Victor and I get things organized." Mr. Sweet blurted out like he was panicking deep inside. He was definitely not prepared for this. Neither were us.

"Well lets see what we need. A place to sleep, things to sleep on, food... Anything else?" Fabian asked writing down a list.

"Well that's it for now I guess. Lets split up and look for supplies them! I call Alfie!" Amber suggested. _She's been trying to get close to Alfie ever since the prom. Its weird Alfie made her happy. Not a happy she felt when she was around Mick. This was different. He bought her flowers and chocolates. He sang to her in his horrible voice. he made her laugh. They weren't exactly together yet though. She didn't want to admit she was in love with the fool yet. She wasn't sure but now she was definitely sure. She was inlove with Alfie Lewis. _

"Okay!" Alfie replied cheerfully.

"And we all know Fabian's going to choose Nina!" Amber injected making them both blush a bright red.

"Now what makes you think that?" Nina exclaimed trying to get a good laugh out the situation.

"Well I was thinking that..." Fabian murmured.

"Well now that's settled..." Amber started to speak but was cut off by Joy starting to speak.

"I'll go with Mick I guess..."

"Then I guess it's you and me Mara then." Jerome smirked down at her making her blush.

"Okay fine. But what about Patricia?" She asked worried about her best friend.

"I'll go alone. Besides I need to think over a few things..." Patricia replied. She had to think about Jason. She didn't know where she stood with him. With that she needed a quiet place to think.

**(AN: This is no way how the ships will end up. They will change. Maybe! Just wait and see) **

"Okay that's settled! Then. BREAK!" Amber grabbed Alfie and pulled him down a hallway.

"Okay Amber. I can walk myself!" He replied shaking her off.

"No Christmas this year! I just thought! What if I miss it? I might never get my Pony!" Amber shrieked. She really wanted that Pony.

"I'll get you a Pony. Even better we can throw a Christmas in the school. Set up Decorations and everything!" Alfie suggested trying to cheer up the glum Amber.

"That's A Wonderful Idea! We should tell the others! As soon as we find supplies. Now where can we find pillows or blankets? Think Amber." Amber boasted out.

"Gym!" Alfie suggest jumping infront of Amber with his hands out.

"No time for that Alfie. We need to think of where we could find something to sleep on. Wait a second. We could go to the gym and get some Yoga mats! I'm such a genius!" Amber exclaimed jumping up.

"Lets.. go..." Alfie replied. _He wished Amber would knew he was there. The answer to her problems. She never listened to his ideas. Except for the Christmas idea. She might take that one too. He wanted her to know he was there for her when Mick wasn't. To cheer her up when she was down. He was loyal. But to her he was just a friend. Nothing more. She would never date a goofy guy like him. _

Arriving at the gym the two searched around looking for those yoga mats. "What if they are in Ms. Robinson's closet of supplies. She's not here and I think she took her keys." Amber pointed out pointing towards the closet.

"I got this." Alfie exclaimed. Running back he rammed his body into the door opening up.

"Wow! Alfie you're a genius!" She kissed his cheek as he laid on the floor dizzy from that.

"Thanks..." He replied getting up.

"Here they are!" She handed him the huge pile that covered up to his face which you couldn't see at all.

"You got that?" She asked walking away only carrying a purse.

"Yeah! I'm SUPER ALFIE!" He responded trying to keep the mats from falling.

***In another hallway ***

"Soo... Mick... How are you?" Joy awkwardly asked. She didn't want Mick go with Mara since.. well... the tough break up. _After the prom Mara confessed about Jerome asking her out and things got dirty. He started yelling at her and saying things like "OH JEROME WOULD LIKE THAT!" One day he just... cracked he told her he didn't want her excuses anymore. He just left. Like that. It must of been tough. He really loved Mara. Mara made him happy. Mick is better happy. But when depressed he rages out. Joy figured that out a while ago. She was hanging in Fabian's room and Mick had failed a test. Her and Fabian were studying. He came in and threw books on the floor. He yelled about how hard he studied for the test and still failed. Her and Fabian... Was she going to talk about it still... Did he still like her? He had Nina now. The angel that fell from heaven above... But she still felt something in there for her best friend. They were just as close ad Fabian and Nina till she disappeared. But then that "perfect girl" walked in Fabian's life and swept him off his feet. He was definitely smitten for her and she was smitten for him. Everyone saw it. She still wondered. Did he remember her at all? _

"Good... I guess. Thanks for not making go with Mara or Patricia... That would have been a disaster..!" He tried to laugh making an awkward situation more awkward.

"Well I knew you haven't really spoken since the break up.. But I know you loved her. You still do. It's hard seeing her walk off with another guy who came in and swept her off her feet. I know how it feels." Joy spoke sighing.

"I guess you would. Maybe we could help each other... Since we have the same problems almost." He suggested walking in synch with her.

"Sure. Let's make a deal. We both go after who we love and we help each other do it?" Joy cheerfully asked extending a hand.

"I guess so." Mick extended his hand shook it. _Even though it goes against getting his best friend with the girl he loved. It was time for him to win Mara back. Yes he made some mistakes in the past but he shouldn't off flipped out at her like that. Worst of all she's letting Jerome, the guy she hated, win her heart. He couldn't let that go. Not ever. He still loved Mara. _

"Hey look! Why don't we check in the nurses office? They might have some food. They usually do for Amber when she's 'sick'" Joy wandered in as Mick followed behind.

"See I told you!" Joy replied opening her backpack and filling it with cold water and snacks from the cabinet.

"Looks like Amber was checked in here recently. For having a stomach ache. I don't remember that?" Mick asked holding up a sheet a paper with her name on it

"Ohh you were asleep in Mr. Sweets class that day." Joy pointed out and started laughing.

"Was not." Mick retorted back at her.

"Yeah you were. Everyone noticed. You snored like a lion."

"Well at least I don't sleep talk about Fabian!"

"Hey! I told you to never speak about that!"

"Oh... Fabian... Please kiss... Me" He initiated her sleep talking as she chased him around the nurses office.

**Soo want to see what happens to the others. Review and Rate and I might upload TOMORROW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow 3 in less than 24 hrs. I got some reviews so I'm uploading today. **

**Special thanks to Sunrise who reads my story. Read in a Ms. Doubtfire Voice for twice the fun. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA. **

_**3rd Person POV: **_

_***In a random hallway.* **_

"Glad you chose me Mara. Great choice!" remarked Jerome putting an arm around her pulling her close.

"You chose me!" She argued back shoving him off.

"Well I didn't want to be alone and Trixie is having those moods again!" Jerome retorted.

"Yeah ever since the dance she hasn't been the same. Wonder what's gotten into her?"

"Maybe she's inloveeeee?"

"How do you know?"

"I can tell. She's in love with someone she shouldn't be in love with. She doesn't want to love him but she does."

"Hm... Jerome you might be right. When did you become such a romantic?"

"When I met you..." he replied puckering his lips.

"Haha too funny." She pushed his lips away and walked into the cafeteria.

She walked into the kitchen and started searching the cabinets.

"The foods not in there." Jerome told watching her search the area for no reason.

"What do you mean?" Mara sneered at him closing a cabinet.

"Foods in the closet. I would know because this is where Alfie gets his snacks." Jerome replied opening the closet revealing a bunch of fruit, snacks, and non perishables.

"Woah! We should tell them its here! I could kiss you!" Mara exclaimed.

"Then do." Jerome injected puckering up his lips

"I'm sorry I can't... I'm still not over Mick... I loved him Jerome."

"But... You and Me..?"

"I need time Jerome... Promise me that. Let me have my time..." _She wasn't over him just yet. She still cared for him in a way she cared like no other. She needed time. Yes she did have feelings for Jerome she would admit that. Would she date Jerome? YES! But now's not the time. In her heart Mick still holds a spot. She's waiting. Just waiting for it to fly away to a new heart. Does this mean she still loved Mick? Why was this so hard._

"Mara. I will always be here no matter what. If time is what you want then I will wait." Jerome reluctantly replied. _He didn't want to wait. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go. He was too late. He knew she had just broken up with a guy she loved but that didn't matter. To him atleast. He wanted to be with Mara and he was going to anything to do it. She was the only one he could tell his childhood too. He opened a door for her. Now when she's ready she can walk inside. _

"I wonder who Patricia likes?" Mara asked trying to get off the subject.

"Haha... Remember that time Nina thought she liked Fabian... That was hilarious!" Jerome laughed trying to break the awkward tension.

"What if she actually liked Fabian? What if she was inlove with him but didn't want to because he loved Nina?"

"Mara... That's insane...!"

"Think about it Jerome. She's been very mean to him lately. She might be hiding her love for him."

"You might be onto something. I can't believe it. Our little Trixie is in love with Fabian Rutter!"

"But we can't tell no one. That will ruin everything. We just have to figure out how to get it out of her.

_***Back at the front of the school.* **_

"Soo which way?" Nina asked looking up at the brown haired boy who looked around.

"Well... We could... Go.. Um... Check some classrooms?" Fabian replied scratching his head.

"They are locked. Most of the teachers went home. We could try. Since everyone else has probably found a place." She replied sighing.

"Well lets go that way. Since none of them went down it."

_WHOOSH _

"What was that Fabian?" Nina shivered looking at him scared.

"What was what?" He asked wondering why she got so scared.

"I thought I heard something? Didn't you?"

"Maybe you're just hearing things. Don't worry. We will be fine... Your probably just scared that we are stuck here." He rubbed her shoulder and started walking down the hallway.

She nodded slowly wanting to burry her face in his chest. _She wished she could do that with him. She wished he noticed she was nervous. She was afraid of heartbreak. Ever since they kissed she has avoided him afraid he would leave her for Joy or any other girl. She has heard from Amber he and Joy were close before I came. He's been trying to talk to me about the kiss ever since. I didn't want to talk about it. It was a mistake from the begriming. It was an amazing kiss though. She wanted to tell him but he wouldn't listen. He liked other girls not her. Why would such a perfect guy like him want a normal girl like her. Besides it could ruin their friendship... She can't do that. If they break up they might never be friends again. But again... she wished... just wish that he knew she wanted the be the girl he should be with. _

"So..." She awkwardly murmured walking in place with him.

"Um... Nina... We should talk... About the... You know..." He stummered a bit knowing she didn't want to.

"Well... it was nothing... Just spur of the moment. Won't happen again. I swear."

"What do you mean won't happen again?"

"I'm not going to kiss you ever again. Okay?"

"Okay..." _Does she really not want to kiss him. Did she really not like him? I guess she doesn't like him... I guess she doesn't want him. He wanted her though. He wanted to hold her and tell her she's his. He wanted to be the prince in her life and sweep her off her feet. He had to make that clear. He wasn't giving up. NO WAY NO HOW! Not now. _

"I'm sorry... It's just I really wanted to go home see my friends and Gran. Now I might never leave this hell hole..." She sighed sliding down to sit infront of a locker.

"Don't worry Nina... You have us this year." Fabian replied sitting next to her.

"I know... I'm glad... I never realized I would be leaving all of you for a month... Includding you. I wouldn't know what I'd do if it weren't for you. Thank you... And I'm really sorry about flipping out over that kiss. It was just nothing. Still friends?" She extended her hand hoping he would shake it.

He shook it then pulled her close to him for a bit. She just sat there staring at their feet as they intwined. _Yeah just friends. _

_***In the Drama Room* (Where they held the play) **_

Patricia sat there on a beanbag thinking... About Jason of course. _She didn't know what to do... She loved him and hated him all at the same time. No one could understand. They would think she was crazy. Falling in love with her teacher. How could she let this happen. How could she feel this way about someone... She felt something different with him. Something no guy felt like before. He made her feel safe... Until now... He betrayed her. He was soo selfish he would of killed her for immortality... _

"Hey... I thought you would be here. I heard you guys were stuck here and I went looking for you." Jason injected disrupting her thoughts.

"You're stick here too mister..." She sneered back turning away from him.

"Can we talk?" He asked

"I thought we already talked early. I told you for the last time I don't want to hear it! You were selfish and you were willing to kill me for immortality! I trusted you!" Patricia bantered out at him.

"And to think I was in love with you...!" _Oops did she say that outloud. Crap now what was he going to think of her. That it was crazy for a student to love a teacher. That it goes against his morals. _

"You were what?" He replied still in shock from what she said.

"You know what. Fuck you Jason. Fuck you. Don't ever talk to me again. And this time... I mean it..." She whispered the last part and left the room. She went to the only place he dare not go the girls room. She locked her self in a stall and cried. Banging her fists against the door didn't seem to help only make a loud noise._ Nobody heard her cries. Nobody knew deep down inside she was hurt... heartbroken... He didn't care one bit about her. To him she was just a student. Something he could throw away the second he found something he wanted. _

_WHOOSH _

"Hello? Is Someone in here? Jason I swear if you're in here I'm going to punch you in the fucking face."

_CREEK _

"Okay that's not funny? Jerome!"

"I'm watching you Patricia..." A dark hideous voice murmured "All of you..."

"Who are you?" she screamed.

_WHOOSH _

"What the hell!"

The words in her head rang. Watching you. What did that mean anyway. Maybe she was hearing things... She should get back before the others worry she's gone missing.

**What was that voice...? Who could it be...? Rate and Review for Patricia going to punch him in the fucking face if the noise was Jason.**


	4. Chapter 4

**IM Going to . Special thanks to... KilltheFreakingrainbows! Read in a Ms. Doubtfire voice because it sounds cooler. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA. **

_**3rd person POV: **_

_***Back at the front of school* **_

"So... Amber you and Alfie start since you got your hands full." Nina gestured seeing Alfie with a bunch of mats.

"Well..." Alfie started up but was soon to be cut off by Amber.

"Alfie thought it was best if we go to the gym. Turns out there were Yoga mats in the gym closet. Heroic Alfie had to bust down the door. He's soo brave." She swooned twirling her hair. "We're going to use them to sleep on.!"

"Great idea Amber and wonderful job Alfie" Nina replied checking it off the list.

"Mick and Joy. How bout you guys?" She asked looking over.

"Well we found some water and snacks in the Nurses office but that it..." Joy sighed knowing it wasn't able to top what Amber and Alfie found.

"Okay good! Mara and Jerome?"

"We found plenty of goodies in the Cafeteria. Jerome showed me where Alfie gets his mid day snack. We could cook some things there too." Mara answered feeling proud.

"Okay wonderful! Patricia?"

"Uh.. there's beanbags in the Drama Room. Also we can sleep in there like last time since it seems to be the warmest place in the school..." She replied slowly.

"And you and Fabian?" Mara questioned looking over.

Nina was nervous they didn't find anything... "We couldn't find anything." Fabian spoke out for Nina knowing she didn't do as well.

"Well that's nice Fabian.. But Alfie and I actually have a wonderful idea!"

"Yeah what? Alien Unicorn Party?" Patricia snapped back not wanting a Alien Unicorn Party.

"No... That's stupid Patricia! No! We decorate around the Drama Room ,since we are staying there, and we make it Christmasy." Amber replied knowing christmassy wasn't actually a word.

"Wow that's a wonderful idea... I'm in." Mara joined in looking at Jerome. She knew he knew her plan.

"It's lame." Jerome injected sneering at Mara. He didn't care about Christmas... Not one bit.

"All people in favor of this idea raise your hand" Amber yelled as everyone but Patricia and Jerome raised their hands.

"Okay. Looks like we are going to have Christmas!" Amber squealed

"Can we eat first?" Mick asked as his stomach growled in reply. "It's 6:00 and I haven't had anything since lunch."

"Okay. We'll place the mats in the Drama room and get the teachers and you guys start making dinner." Amber told leading Alfie to the Drama room.

_***In the Kitchen* **_

"Well can anyone cook?" Mara asked picking through the food.

"Well... Trudy taught me how to make her spaghetti. We could try that? Do we have the supplies?" Nina asked looking over at Mara.

"I found some pasta noodles." Joy yelled out tossing out the box to Jerome.

"Catch Fabian!" Jerome tossed it to Fabian who backed into Nina as he caught it.

"Sorry... Here..." He turned around and gave her the noodles.

"Thanks Fabian!" She cheerfully replied. "How about Sauce? I don't think you want it plain."

"Well I'm not throwing this!" Joy replied walking out handing the jar of sauce to Jerome.

"Here you go Nina." He walked over and handed it to her.

"Anything else we could make?" Nina asked setting up the pots.

"Umm... I think I see some frozen bread." Joy replies bulling out a medium sized loaf.

"Okay we can heat that up. This is perfect!" Nina replied heating up a pot of water. She filled a pot with sauce and started stirring it up.

Fabian placed the bread in the oven to heat it up.

Mara and Jerome pushed the tables together to make a huge one. They also placed some plates and utensils out. Luckily the lunch Lady's don't clear anything out.

Jerome threw a bag of chips at Mara's head and yelled, "Head shot!"

"Hey!" She threw it back it landing infront of him.

"That was pitiful..." He laughed smirking at her.

"Well we can't be all as amazing as Jerome." She replied sarcastically.

"That's right." He replied proudly.

"Cut it you two." Mick yelled from the kitchen. It was disgusting watching them flirt. You had to win her back.

"Instead of fooling around you could help." Joy inserted.

"Actually I don't need anymore help. Once this all cooks we will be set." Nina replied.

"Yes... Food!" Mick pleaded staring at the pots.

"Did someone say food?" Mr. Sweet said coming in with a few of the teachers that were stuck too, Amber, and Alfie.

"Yeah! Nina's cooking Pasta. Care to join?" Fabian asked them trying to be nice.

"Sure! Amber told me you're idea about making a Christmas too. I think it's a wonderful idea. And the students can stay in the Drama room. The teachers have the teacher lounge. Unless one wants to stay with them?"

"I will. Just to keep an eye out." Jason answered looking at Patricia who was sitting on the floor by Joy. She looked back then looked towards Joy. This was his chance to get to her.

"Food's Ready!" Nina exclaimed draining the pasta into a giant bowl. She added the sauce and mixed it up. Fabian cut up the bread and place it out. Nina laddled everyone a few scoops of pasta while everyone sat down.

"Dig in!" Mick yelled grabing a heaping forkful of Pasta.

Everyone, including Victor made the same amazing sound of delight as they tasted it.

"Tastes like Trudy's!" Alfie murmured with food in his mouth.

"Well it's her recipe." Nina replied smiling.

"It's better." Fabian injected looking at Nina making her blush.

"Hey Alfie! Catch!" Jerome yelled holding out pasta.

"No!" Everyone shouted as Jerome placed it down.

"Fine... You guys are no fun..." Jerome pouted.

"Do you want to get expelled Mr. Clarke?" Victor grumbled at him.

"No..." Jerome sighed. He just wanted to have fun.

"I do have to say Ms. Martin thank you. Thank you all. If it weren't for you guys we would have to eat the Victor special..." He commented after finishing his piece of bread.

"What's that?" Joy asked looking disgusted.

"Raw meat... Never again!" He scaredly answered hoping Victor wouldn't kill him.

"What! It's good for you." Victor bragged.

"Well actually Victor...!" Mara started to refute but was interrupted by Jerome.

"Nobody cares Mara why it's bad for you. Just lets leave it as bad for you."

"Hmmf... Fine...!" She bantered back.

"Is anyone done?" Nina asked standing up with an empty plate.

"Looks like we are all done. Great job Nins!" Amber replied handing Nina her dish.

"Amber you're not getting out of dishes!"

"But! I can't!" Amber pouted.

"C'mon! Everyone's helping!"

Once the dishes were done everyone headed toward the drama room where the mats were set.

"Okay... Now we decorate for Christmas?" Amber asked jumping up and down.

"No. That we can do tomorrow! Right now we can't just sleep on mats. Anyone have any blankets or find any?" Nina asked around.

"Well we can use the prop bed items. From that one play. Once upon a Dream." Patricia replied pulling out a few blankets.

"When was that a play?" Nina questioned Patricia.

"It was when you weren't here. It was about a girl who fell in love with a Man in her dream. Once he came real she realized she didn't like him. That her best friend was the one guy of her dream." Amber told sitting on a beanbag.

"Who stared in that one?"

"Patricia was the lead girl. Fabian was the best friend and Jerome was the prince."

"They told me do it or get an F!" Patricia sneered at Amber. She didn't like talking about that play.

"Well glad you did it." Jason replied walking in with his suitcase.

"Oh you're here!" She snapped back at him.

"Well I promised to look after you. If it weren't for me Victor would be here making you go to bed now." he replied sitting in a beanbag.

"True..." She sighed leaning back in the beanbag she was in.

"What to do...?" Jerome asked sitting in a chair next to Mara.

"We could play a game!" Amber exclaimed to all of them.

"Ughh..." Most of them groaned looking at her.

"No! It's a fun one. It's where one Starts a sentence and we go in a circle telling a story!" She cheered.

"That sounds fun Amber! Why don't you start?" Jason spoke trying to get everyone involved.

Everyone formed into a circle as Amber began to spoke. "Okay it'll go to the right. So Alfie goes After me and It ends with Nina. We will keep going till we get an end!" Everyone nodded. "Once upon a time there was a lonely girl who lived in a land of fairytales and magic."

"There also lived a handsome prince who loved to play around and have fun" Alfie said during his turn looking over to Jerome who was next to him.

"This prince was a swooner and all the girls loved him." Jerome told pointing at Mara when he was done.

"Well not everyone see this lonely girl... Nathalia didn't think so." Mara spoke looking over at Mick who was next to her.

"She thought he wouldn't date a girl like her a nobody." Mick expressed finishing the sentence.

"She had a stepsister Klariza who loved the Prince so much she had posters of him on her wall." Joy

"She was evil too and she was going to stop at nothing to get her Prince." Jason exclaimed looking over at Patricia.

"She even once stood outside his window and watched him change his shirt." Patricia pronounced looking over at Fabian.

"Well Prince Brad didn't like that one bit and was tired of those type of girls that swooned over him" Fabian injected looking over to Nina who was sitting on the same bean-bag as him.

"One day Nathalia was at the market with her friends Ana and Jade where she suddenly caught out of the sight of her eye the Prince was, standing out in the center of the market, calling people forth." Nina inserted finishing her long sentence.

**(A/N I'm just going to say names instead of making those long sentences. If its directly to a person I will make it a sentence.) **

_Amber: "Well Prince Brad was having a ball and invited the whole town!" _

_Alfie: "Ana and Jade were excited while Nathalia looked there laughing at them." _

_Jerome: " 'Nathalia why aren't you soo excited about going?' They Swooned over him" _

_Mara: " 'Well he's not all that!' Nathalia retorted to them" _

_Mick: " 'Oh C'mon Everyone likes him' Ana replied smiling" _

_Joy: " 'GET HIM!" Klariza screamed as the girls chased him outside the Market. _

_Jason: "There his best Friends Bobby, Eugene, and Alex were there blocking the girls from getting him." _

_"There Alex locked eyes with Ana and knew he had to get to know her." Patricia directed to Alfie and Amber. _

_Fabian: "Brad ended up running into Nathalia knocking her over." _

_Nina: " 'Excuse you!' Nathalia replied as he helped her up." _

_Amber: " 'Shh...' He said pulling her behind a bush as the girls ran past them." _

_Alfie: "Once the girls left they left the bush and to Nathalia's surprize it was Prince Brad" _

_Jerome: " 'I'm sooo sorry' He replied looking into her deep brown eyes falling into a trance without realizing it" _

_Mara: " 'Ohh I'm sorry your majesty' Nathalia bowed towards him" _

_Mick: " 'It's okay. Why don't you come with me and get cleaned up. Don't want to come to my party all dirty.' Brad suggested towards her." _

_Joy: " 'I wish I could... But my step-sister would kill me if were talking to you' She faintly replied. _

_Jason: " 'Your step-sister isn't Klariza is it?' He asked as she nodded in reply" _

_Patricia: " 'Ohh... I feel sorry for you. She's a nut!' He replied with his hands up" _

_Fabian: " 'Finally someone Agrees..! Everyone around me says she has the best chance with you' Nathalia replied walking to the carriage Fabian rode in. _

_Nina " 'Well I only like normal girls. Now lets get you all cleaned up.' he told her leading her into the carriage." _

_Amber: " 'Mind if we pick up my friends Jade, Ana, and Anastasia on the way. They would love to meet you and come see the castle. Don't worry they are nothing like Klariza!' Nathalia told him. _

_Alfie: "On the way to pick up her friends they talked a bit. Seems that they had a bunch in common." _

_Jerome: "Soon all of them arrived at Brad's giant castle and mouth's dropped." _

_Mara: " 'Even bigger than the pictures' Anastasia spoke out looking up." _

_Mick: " 'Ahh Brad I see you brought some fine ladys here today. As long as none of you have any affiliation with Klariza you can stay as long as you want.' Bobby exclaimed kissing each of their hands _

_Joy: " 'Well... Well... Well..! I knew if I followed you Nathalia you would lead me to the Prince." _

_Jason: " 'Excuse me Prince Bradley they need you over at fitting' Jack told him looking over at the girls. Jack was Fabian's personal assistant. A little older but still fun." _

_Patricia: " 'Excuse you. Can you tell us where to get ready for the ball?' Jade asked smiling at Jack" _

_Fabian: " ' Well... Uh... Upstairs in the guest room. We will send people immediately!" _

Mick interrupted and yawned "Can this be over soon... It's lame..."

"Wait! We never get to know if Nathalia will ever profess her love to Brad. Or that he will do the same!" Amber cried out.

"Seems like they lived happily ever after..." Jerome inserted pointing at Nina who was asleep on Fabian's chest.

"Haha good one Jerome!" Alfie replied high fiving him.

"I guess we should go to bed... It's 11:00 and Nina's already passed out on Fabian. Who knows whose next." Patricia streseed laying down on her mat and pulling a blanket over her. "NIGHT!"

Everyone got up and went to their mats. Amber tuned off the lights on her way. Fabian gently picked Nina up and placed her on the mat that was next to Amber's. Placing a blanket over her slowly he kissed her on the forehead goodnight. _He wish that story was true. He was Prince Brad and she was Nathalia. Where they could live happily ever after in their own magical land. He knew that never existed and would never happen anyway. She didn't like him like that. That was a fact he knew and had to change. Show her he's not just that guy from the story. He's so much more. _

He laid down on his mat that was near Nina's and Drifted off. Since there weren't enough blankets he took one for the team and didn't use one.

**AWWWWW Fabian you're such a sweetheart. BTW their hairstyles in this fic are the season 2 ones. Except for Mara. She keeps season 1 hair. You can see the hair styles on my blog houseofjathan(.)tumblr(.)com or at the House of Anubis wiki. **

**Rate and Review for the characters in Amber's story the actor names!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hardy har har har. Disclaimer: I own Nothing House of Anubis Related. I own nothing from season 2 either which comes thie January. I only own my story. PS: read in a Ms. Doubtfire Voice. Special thanks to: piscesprincess00!**

**3rd person POV:**

_***In the Drama room* **_

_A horn blows loudly in the room_

"AHH!" All the girls scream rising from their mats.

"Wakey Wakey!" Alfie said as Jerome blew the horn again.

"Didn't Mr. Sweet confiscate that from you?" Mara shouted at him.

"Yeah, but I stole it back! Now get up breakfast is ready!" Jerome replied putting it down.

"You guys waited for us?" Patricia asked.

"No the teachers already ate. We let you all sleep in till 10:00." Alfie told them.

"10:00! But we have to decorate for Christmas!" Amber cried get up off the mat.

"You can do it after breakfast. C'mon Fabian made it..." He said looking over to Nina.

"Okay lets go!" Nina pronounced getting up and heading to the Cafeteria.

_***Cafeteria* **_

"Cereal! What is this? I was expecting scones, bacon, eggs, and pancakes!" Amber whined in protest. This wasn't the usual meal for her.

"This is perfect Fabian." Nina told him walking over giving him a hug.

"It's all we had Amber." He replied hugging Nina back tightly. "And thanks Nina."

The girls all sat down as the boys sat next to them.

"You guys did not eat yet?" Joy asked seeing Alfie with a giant bowl of cereal.

"No we waited for you like nice people!" Jerome lectured boasting his self esteem up.

"That's very nice of you..." Mara told him smiling at the guy who looked very proud.

"It was Fabian's Idea. He said it was rude to let you girls eat alone." Mick said with a mouth full of Marshmallows Shapes.

"This school has everything. At my old school they only fed breakfast to the people who couldn't afford it. It was cold scrambled eggs and burnt bacon." Nina remembered.

"That must of sucked!" Amber noted.

"The lunch was worst. Pink meat and cold pizza. My Gran always made me a PB and J though."

"What was it like back in America?" Mara asked taking a heaping spoon full of Rice Triskies.

"Well I was from Pennsylvania. I lived in Brandywine. That's close to Philadelphia. My Gran and I live by our Farm. My Gran has her own market and she sells home grown food. It's very popular where we are from. The town was small and I had to take a 15 minute bus ride to classes. I had some friends but not a lot. My best friend was Chelsea. I knew her since Kindergarten. She was so excited I got accepted here and could leave the boring town." Nina expressed remembering the old times.

"How where the guys?" Joy asked grimacing taking a spoon full of Donut Loops.

"Well... Most of them were redneck farmers who talked all southern and stuff." Nina described.

"Redneck?" Fabian asked wondering what that meant.

"Hunters who dressed a lot in Cameo and overalls." Nina expressed.

"Eww... That must of been soo tacky!" Amber responded.

"Yes... It kind if gets boring seeing guys come into school with white stained shirts and overalls. I love it there though. That's why I love horses. I had a horse on our farm. Her name was Starlight.**(A/N: Starlight after our cat that died last spring)** She was a black stallion." Nina .confessed sighing.

"It's okay Nina. At least you're not alone, stuck here, this Christmas" Fabian told her rubbing her back gently.

"Thanks... It'll be a great one with Amber in charge of everything!" She bragged making Amber smile!

"Let's get to it! After we get a shower!" Amber explained.

"Shower? Amber how?" Patricia asked looking confused.

"Well the girls locker room has some showers!" Amber uttered.

"Ooh I'd watch that!" Jerome roared.

"Ewww... NOO!" Amber shot back at him making him shut up.

"Amber I don't think you thought this through."

"Amber is always prepared." She boasted as all the girls looked at her in confusion.

_***In the girls locker room* **_

"Amber why do you have all these hair care products in the girls locker room hidden?" Patricia asked as Amber pulled out some shampoo and conditioner.

"I was tired of Jerome and Alfie always fucking with my hair and ruining it during gym. So I could get a shower and my hair would be perfect after gym!" She explained.

"Okay there are 3 showers. and 5 of us. One of us will have to go outside and keep guard in case Jerome tries to sneak in.

"I'll do it.." Patricia grunted leaving the locker room sitting infront of the door.

"Amber why are you always prepared for the weirdest situations?" Mara asked walking into the shower on the far left. She started to undress.

"I don't know?" She responded getting into the middle one.

"It's probably because she has to keep her hair PERFECT!" Joy imitated getting into the last one as Nina waited by the lockers.

The showers turned on and a voice stated singing. "People come together now as one. Every race and color we're under one sun. Shelter turn your back against the wind. Things will change just turn to a page. It's time to begin. Watching people smile in the rain. We're thankful of the gift of life. Today. Another year is coming to and end. Together we will make it through. Just turn to a friend. Although despair lingers on. Dry your tears. Just keep on." Mara sang out in the shower.

"We shall over come...!" Joy and Amber joined in song as Nina smiled.

"Tear it down. Dry your eyes. Build it up. Start again." Mara broke out singing her heat out.

"Wow Mara! You are gooooood...!" Nina expressed impressed by the girls voice.

"Well Its my favorite song!" She replied.

_Whoosh _

_Hehehehehehehe _

"What was that?" Amber asked scared.

"What?" Joy asked confusingly.

_Whoosh _

"AHH!" Mara screamed. "I felt some wind against me.

_Heheheheheh _

_I'm watching you..._

"I heard screaming!" Patricia injected storming in.

"There's something in here!" Joy cried out turning off the water and wrapping a towel around her.

_We meet again Patricia _

"Okay Jerome stop this fucking nonsense and get out of the air vents!" Patricia screamed.

_Hehehehe _

_Bye _

_Whoosh _

"I don't think that was Jerome!" Mara told her with her clothes on and a towel wrapped around their hair.

"It could of been." Joy told Mara as Patricia and Nina both got in the showers.

"But Jerome can't fit in the air vent! He tried that last week and got stuck remember!" Nina reminised.

"Oh that was hilarious!" Amber laughed.

They all got their showers got dressed and headed back to the Drama room.

_***Drama room* **_

"Glad to see you all have you're priorities straight." Jerome muttered at the girls who came in all clean.

"One more word I'll give you head of decorating committie." Amber retorted back silencing him again.

"Now list time! What do we need?" Amber suggested stealing Fabian's note pad.

"Amber you don't really need my note pad!" Fabian shrieked liked a girl trying to get it back.

"I see you wrote Nina's name on it everywhere! You're more of a girl than I thought!" She teased smiling as Nina blushed.

"Okay what do we need?" She asked taking out her Tangled Pen.

"Well decortations." Mara exclaimed looking at Jerome who pouted.

"Mistletoe." Alfie injected almost puckering his lips.

"A tree of some sort... Maybe?" Nina said questionably knowing they could not get a tree.

"Well of course we will need a tree! We will have to improvise and make our own though!"

"Like a Charlie Brown Tree?" Patricia asked.

"Yes like that! Let's get working! Do we need parts again?"

"Well we can all go to the Art room and use those supplies to make decorations." Mick stated.

"That's a great idea! C'mon!" Amber shouted grabbing Alfie and skipping out of the room.

_***At the Art room* **_

"Tada!" Nina said successfully picking the lock opening it up.

"How?" Jerome asked in amazement.

"I read a lot of Nancy Drew when I was a little girl." Nina boasted.

"Ooh I loved that series!" Mara exclaimed high fiving her.

Amber took out some green and red paper and laid it out on the huge table.

"Well now what?" Jerome protested sitting next to Patricia and Mara.

"Well you know when were little we would cut up strips of paper and make chains and write things on them we want for Christmas or anytime." Amber spoke of.

"I remember that! Except every time someone would mess up and it would be ruined!" Nina exclaimed as she was in between Fabian and Amber.

"Hey guys. I heard you might be here. How'd you get in?" asked sitting in the open spot next to Patricia.

Nina holds up her her boppy pin proudly.

"Wow. Don't worry I'll tell Mr. Sweet I let you in. So what are we doing?"

"Making those cheesy chains you all made when you were younger." Patrica reminded him.

"Ooh I remember those! We put our Favorite things on it!" He admitted.

"That's what we're doing!" Amber told him handing him scissors and paper.

"Cool!"

They all started cutting strips.

"Hey Jerome you're going to cut off someone's finger doing that!" Mara exclaimed as Jerome was fooling around with the scissors.

"No I'm not!" He bantered back throwing them up in the air as they landed on Patricia's finger making a cut on it.

"Thank's Jerome. Now my Finger is bleeding!" Patricia yelled at him.

"Should of listened to Mara!" Mick exclaimed getting close to Mara siding with her.

"Oh do you want me to kiss it and make it better Trixie!" He sarcastically cried to her.

"No..! Don't!" It was to late. Jerome grabbed her finger and kissed it.

"Ewww. Gross now I have Jerome Cuties!" Patricia exclaimed wiping it off with white paper.

"At least it stopped bleeding" Alfie declared.

Patricia sneered at him as Alfie backed off.

Once all the strips were done everyone starting writing on them.

Let's go to Amber first. Here's a list of what she wrote. Each Person had 20 pieces.

Amber: _Clothes, Gift cards, A pony, Taylor Lautner, a poster of Justin Bieber, Shoes, Purses, a pet kitty, a boyfriend, meet Victoria Beckham, meet William and Kate, meet Prince Harry, Get a date with Alfie, Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 1, Holographic Taylor Launter poster that takes his shirt off, Pink Cat house, a pet rabbit, new hair supplies, and makeup! _

Alfie: _Ghost busters, The Haunted All Seasons, Alien comics, comics, a new telescope, Alien finding gear, night vision goggles, money, prank stuff, masks, Alien mask, ET on DVD, My life as a Martian on DVD, Loony toons, Martian wear, Sound detector, Untamed and Uncut on DVD, A girlfriend, Amber Millington, A kiss from Amber, and a pet Alien Cat._

Jason: _New suitcase, New suit, Higher pay, Degenerative Illness to be gone, History of America book, Shakespeare's Literature, a razor, socks, new TV, new clothes, gift cards to restaurants for dates, a working refrigerator in Apartment, softer pillows, books, gift cards to book stores, a new phone, paid bills, a girlfriend, someone he can hold, and someone special._

Patricia: _A knife, hair dye, hair extensions, clip on hair feathers, makeup, Untamed and Uncut on DVD, Rom-Coms for her and joy, Gift cards, Gift card to Spencer's and Hot Topic, Harry Potter Box Set, to leave this fucking school, light saber, The Vampire Dairies on DVD, The Haunted on DVD, a voodoo doll of Jerome so she can stab it, a voodoo doll of Alfie so she can stab it, a lighter, Pretty Little Liars all seasons on DVD, Motorcycle, and a boyfriend. _

Jerome: _Money, Money, Money, Mara, Pranks, Money, Money..., and you know the rest Money. _

Mara: _Books, Mick, Jerome, Books, Harry Potter Box Set, Twilight on DVD, Vampires suck on DVD, Hunger Games Books, Books, makeup, and more books. _

Mick: _Sports wear since Mara ruined his, Mara, Gift cards, Soccer ball, baseball, stopwatch, basketball, wristband, sport cards, gift cards to places where he could go get food, money, a huge water jug for soccer games, and more sport stuff. _

Joy: _Fabian Rutter, Fabian Rutter, clothes, gift cards, makeup, Rom-Com movies, poster of Robert Pattinson, Twilight on DVD and Blueray, Fabian and Robert Pattinson, and Fabian Rutter. _

Fabian: _Books, Dirty Jobs on DVD, Whale Wars on DVD, A new telescope since Alfie broke his, books on space, to lean hieroglyphics, new hoodie since he lent his to Nina, History documentaries on Egypt, For Nina to be his girlfriend, a ticket so he can fly home with Nina and spend the rest of the break with her, books, and more books on space _

Nina: _Supplies for her horse, Harry Potter Box set, Hunger Games books, books on Egypt Mythology, clothes, makeup, for her Gran to be okay without her this Christmas, Fabian Rutter to ask her out finally, a hoodie so she can give back Fabian's, and more horse stuff. _

_Put your hearts up! Yeah! Let me see you put your hearts up! Yeah! _

Nina's ringtone rang the song by Ariana Grande.

"It's my Gran!" She shouted leaving the room in excitement.

"Hey!" She shouted answering the phone.

"Nina! I'm so glad you picked up! I didn't know the time zone difference but I was watching the BBC and had to tell you!" Her Gran told her sounding worried.

"What's the news?"

"You were on TV! You're school is! Quick turn it on!"

"Hey guys turn on BBC apparently we are on the news!"

Fabian grabbed the remote and turned on the crappy TV to BBC.

"Apparently some student's and teachers are stranded in the school. Reports say that there is food and water to keep them alive for now. We are trying to get snow plows there but the icy roads block them from going any further. For now all we can hope is that they have enough food for a while till the ice melts. I'm Rachel signing off." The Announcer on the TV told us.

"Thanks Gran! I miss you so much! I wish I could come home to be with you for Christmas."

"It's okay. Besides you're with a great group of people. If Fabian's there I doubt anything will happen to you. You keep talking about how great...

"That's enough Gran! I love you.." She cut her off before her Gran said anything embarrassing.

"I love you two sweety." Her Gran replied signing off.

**Looks like they will be stuck there for a while longer than they expected. And who is this mysterious creature haunting the school. Rate and Review if you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry X-mas. As a treat for X-Mas and season 2 of HOA NEW CHAPPY. Disclaimer I do not own HOA. PS: Read like Mrs. Doubtfie or no presents for you. Special thanks to: Shunrisedaisy. Also Happy New Years and Season 2 of HOA. PS I'm going on a cruise! TOMORROW!**

_**3rd person POV:**_

_***In the Art Room***_

"We're stuck in here forever?" Amber asked looking at me with sad eyes.

"Until the roads clear out yes." Nina calmly replied hugging her as she sighed... All she wanted is to be home for Christmas.

"Cheer up. We have each other for the holidays!" Mara cheered brightly trying to make people happy.

"Okay..." Joy groaned putting her circle rings together.

"C'mon guys! It is Christmas time! What do you guys usually do for Christmas?" Jason energetically asked them.

"Well... In America, my Gran and I always picked out a real tree and the farmer would bring it in for us. We dressed it up in all these old-fashioned ornaments and those big old rainbow ones that heat up when lite. We always gave each other one present and then spent the rest of the day with a bunch of people from the senior center handing out cookies and caroling." Nina told them smiling remembering their last Christmas. "In addition we watched 25 days of Christmas ABC Family." She inserted.

"Wow! I love watching that! My favorite one is 'Rudolf's Shiny New Year'. The baby is sooo cute." Amber rejoiced to them.

"No Elf is definitely the best! Plus Zoey is soo hot." Jerome exclaimed smirking.

"I like Mean Girls." Joy injected making every silent and turn to her.

"Is that even a Christmas movie?" Fabian questioned looking at her.

"Well they have a Christmas talent show!" She retorted back blushing as his blue eyes gazed into hers for a split second.

"That's my favorite part!" Amber cut in again as always.

"White Christmas is a very good movie..." Patricia spoke out.

"What?" Alfie asked not eve hearing of the movie.

"It's a Christmas classic. Two war veterans own their own TV Musical show and end up meeting these two girls. They decide to go to Vermont for the girls show. A sight to see." Jason joined in backing up Patricia.

"My Gran loves that movie. My favorite song is 'I'll be home for Christmas'. Fabian, Do you still have your guitar?" Nina asked wanting to show them a song from the movie.

"Yeah, I left it in the Drama room. Let's take the decorations there since they are done." Fabian responded picking up his strand of those Christmas rings.

_***In the Drama room***_

"This looks soo pretty!" Amber squealed as Alfie hung hers up. They all fit around the room. Even mistletoe at the front of the door. Of course, one Alfie made a crappy paper.

"Anything else?" Mara asked pondering over if they left anything.

"Fabian and I will go check." Joy answered.

As they, both walked out in unison they ended up under the mistletoe.

"Fabian's under the mistletoe with Joy Now they have to kiss!" Amber shouted pointing at the couple as joy blushed.

"Uh..." Fabian started to speak but got cut off by Joy who kissed his lips out of know where. They broke off as Fabian stood there shocked.

Nina looked away in disgust and jealousy. _It should have been her and Fabian. Why didn't she think of that? He probably liked it. Joy has always liked Fabian. She should be happy for them. If Joy makes Fabian happy, that is all that matters. Right?_

"Oooh..." Patricia started as Nina stared at her with fire burning in her eyes.

Joy and Fabian left as Joy awkwardly looked at Fabian,

"Well... that was..." Fabian started to say but got lost.

"Nice." Joy finished for him looking into his eyes.

"Look Joy... You're a really great girl and all... but my heart belongs to someone else." Fabian told her trying to not look in her eyes.

"I know... Nina... But what about what happened before she came... Didn't you..." Joy spoke to him. _A few days before Joy disappeared. Joy and Fabian were on a study date. yes a study date. "Fabian...? Is this supposed to be a date? Because it's not a very good one." Joy expressed closing her book. "Well... No? If you want to, we could go on a date. I would really like to study for this French Test coming up." Fabian responded shyly replying. "How bout after the test. Promise?" Joy asked. "Well__..."__ Fabian started to say. "You have 5 minutes then I want to hear a pin drop!" Victor yelled. "You better leave before you get in trouble..." Fabian informed leading her outside. "Think about my offer at least..." Joy whispered pecking his cheek and leaving._

"I know... But I need time to figure of my feelings. I like Nina and I may still like you... But I do not know where my heart belongs. Give me time okay?" He asked hoping she would understand. _It was always Joy and Fabian... Everyone thought that. Then Nina came and Joy left. Nina was as an angel sent from heaven above. The perfect girl. Whoever new she existed. And she liked him back. Was it that hard? Everything he wanted was right there? He could never get up the courage to ask out a girl. That's why ne never asked out Joy. Plus he never felt that spark that he felt with Nina. He and Nina were perfectly perfect. But still he can't break Joy's heart. He doesn't know where his heart belongs. He needed to find out soon. Before both girls leave._

"Okay... But I'll be waiting. If you don't figure out soon. You might lose us both." Joy responded leaving him alone in the hallway. Fabian walked in a few seconds after her.

"Fabian can you play 'I'll be home for Christmas' on your guitar? I wanna show them what they are missing." Nina asked sitting on the edge of the drama stage.

"Sure..." Fabian grabbed his case and pulled out the acoustic wooden guitar. Sitting next to Nina, he placed the strap around his shoulder.

_I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love_

_Even more than I usually do_

_And although I know, it's a long road back_

_I promise you_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have some snow and mistletoe_

_And presents by the tree_

_Christmas eve will find you_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have some snow and mistletoe_

_And presents by the tree_

_Christmas eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

Finished up the song their eyes met. _A longing look they have both desired for a while. Even if it was just a few maar seconds. It felt like forever to them. Fabian didn't want to look away. He wanted it to last a lifetime. Was this the sign he was waiting for? He was drawn to her by some magical force. Closer and closer, they got. Nina felt like no one else was in the room. Now was the chance._

"Eh hem... You were good Nina." Joy intertupted making sure they weren't about to kiss. It looked like it. It was a pain. She was good real good. Perfect actually. She could never have a chance against that. Time for Plan Xterminate. Which was break up the happy couple.

"Nina who knew you could sing?" Amber asked, sitting next to her, and putting an arm around her best friend.

"I didn't know either. Fabian's guitar skills really helped out." Nina boasted.

"Well you were amazing with or without my guitar." Fabian told her grabbing her hand.

"Thanks..." she replied trying not to look at him. This was awkward already it didn't need to be more.

"I really wanna see the movie now. It seems amazing." Mara exclaimed.

"Let's see if it's on the TV!" Amber shouted stealing the remote.

_Click Click Click_

"Oh look Home Alone 2!" Alfie shouted pointing

"No! That movie scares me..." Amber retorted

_Click Click Click_

"Hey isn't that the one movie? Holiday and Handcuffs. Melissa is amazing in that." Patricia injected.

"Plus Mario Lopez is soo hot!" Amber added on.

"I'd like to bake cookies on that guy." Joy joined in staring at the tan guy on the screen.

"I'm way hotter than this guy. No doubt. Anyone want to bake cookies on me. I'm open!" Jerome boasted smirking at the ladies.

"Nah... they might get burnt." Mara replied smirking back.

"That was only..." Jerome says as he counts with his fingers. "7 times! And one was an accident!"

"We are not watching this... It's soo lame..." Mick pointed out groaning.

"Why don't we go make some popcorn Mick? I know the teachers' lounge has some we could use." Mara asked hoping to pull him away from the crowd.

"Sure... Anything but this." Mick stated. Rushing out to her in the hallway. "Thanks... I really don't want watch a movie with a bunch of girls screaming about how hot Mario Loserpez is."

"Jealous?" Mara asked poking him in fun.

"Never. They should be jealous since I'm with such a pretty girl" Mick responded walking down the hallway that leaded to the cafeteria.

"That's why I asked you to join... I have been meaning to talk about us." Mara told him stopping at the teachers' lounge quickly grabbing a few bags.

_SWOOSH_

"That was odd…" She whispered to herself as she left the lounge. "What were we talking about?"

"We were talking about us. What about us? I thought we decided it was best for us to move on." Mick sighed hoping they would have a second chance.

"Spending time with Jerome made me realize that I missed you. Being around other guys won't do me any go. I just want a second chance to make things right. And if we don't work out maybe it isn't meant to be." Mara cried out to him unleashing all of her emotions to him. She gave him her heart and he could do whatever he pleases with it.

"I'm so sorry Mara. I didn't mean to yell at you and start a fight last time. I swear this time I have learned from my mistakes. I'm a changed man. You will see." He calmly told her picking her up and kissing her on the lips passionately.

"Put me down!" Mara screamed as he kept spinning her around.

"Let's go make that popcorn." Mick whispered putting an arm around her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Time to update! Disclaimer I don't own HOA. PS: Read in a Mrs. Doubtfire voice. IF you have so far. BRAVO!**

**3rd person POV:**

"We're back!" Mara spoke out aloud holding a huge bowl of popcorn.

"Wow! That took forever! What did you do?" Amber asked as Alfie got her a cup of popcorn.

"Should we tell them?" Mara whispered loud enough for them to all hear.

"Spill it out already!" Patricia yelled getting her own cup of the popped corn.

'We're back together!" Mara shouted pulling Mick into a deep embrace.

Jerome's mouth completely dropped letting the popcorn spill all over. _Is she serious? I spill out my deepest secrets to her and she goes back to the meathead. How is she going to plan me the best Christmas if she's gonna be spending time with that jock. It's not like I care about her plan. I didn't even want the best Christmas. I knew she would not go through with it. Deserting me like everyone else._

_Buzz_

Jerome picks up his phone to reveal a cheery young sister his mine. He bolted out of the room in a hurry. This is one thing they did not know. He haslittle sister Poppy.

"Hey Gerbil! How's things stuck in school and it not being detention!"

"Wonderful thanks... Poopy"

"Are you gonna have Christmas? It's not going to be the same without you here."

"I was but it seems like there's a change in plans." He looks over to see Mara resting on Mick looking happy.

"Awww. Want to talk about it? I'm great listener."

"Not now Poopy. I have to go. Love you." He hung up and strode back in taking his seat while everyone stared.

"It was someone selling Timeshare." He lied as Alfie broke out in random laughter.

"What's so funny?" Nina questioned.

"What is funny?" Alfie questioned back making everyone crack up.

"I'm serious! Guys!" Alfie screamed making it even more hilarious.

"Just eat some popcorn!" Amber ordered shoving a handful in his mouth to shut him up.

"Amber you just can't order Alfie around like that? Don't you have any respect?" Patricia directed towards her sarcastically.

"Like you have any." Fabian retorted back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Patricia snapped back sitting in between him and Nina staring him down.

"Nothing!" Fabian told her back and she moved.

"That's what I thought." says Patricia as she takes her place slouching on a beanbag.

_Flicker Flicker Flicker_

The lights went soon there was complete darkness as everything shut down.

"Ahh!" Joy screamed grabbing onto Fabian as he pushed her off.

"Calm down everyone. The power's just out." says Jason trying to calm down everyone.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Katherine Obvious!" Patricia injected toward him.

"It's Captain Obvious." Nina corrected her.

"Well... Katherine can be a Captain!" Patricia snapped making everyone shut up.

"I can't see a thing!" Amber yelled contributing to the chaos that was about.

"It's okay I have a flashlight Amber!" Alfie turned on his flashlight.

_Flicker Flicker Flicker_

The flashlight went just like that. "Weird the batteries worked last night when I was checking for zombies." Alfie told out by accident. _Last night when everyone was asleep. Alfie decided to go see if zombies invaded the school._

"Alfie!" Amber slapped in the direction of the voice.

"Oww..!" Mick shouted. "Thanks Amber!"

"Oops! Sorry Mick!" She spoke back.

Jason and Fabian turned on their flashlights as a sigh of relief fell over the teens.

"You could have done that earlier." Mick injected rubbing the arm Amber hit.

"What and ruin the Fun!" says Jerome joining in the fun.

"Everyone accounted for?" Jason asks.

Everyone says "I" except for one, Nina.

"Wait where is Nina?" Fabian questioned looking around concerned.

"Fabian you go find Nina and make sure she's okay." Jason directed.

"I'll go join him. Just in case!" Joy pleaded hoping to join.

"No that won't be necessary. I'll go get the teachers and tell them you're all okay. Maybe we can get the backup generator running for tomorrow." Jason told her trying to organize everything.

"What are we supposed to do until then?" Amber asked.

"Think of something then. It's still early." Jason expressed making Amber smile.

Fabian left a flashlight with Joy as he went off in search of Nina. He had to find her. Do whatever it takes to find her.

_Bump_

"Fabian?" says Nina trying to figure out who the figure was.

"Nina!" Fabian howled in joy picking up Nina and spinning her around in circles.

"I just went to the bathroom when the power went out." She responded trying to catch her breath.

"Must have been when Patricia was scaring me." Fabian laughs it off placing her down looking into her eyes.

"She scares most people. How in the earth did you end up kissing her? I know it was a play but she agreed to that?" Nina asked laughing with me trying to avoid the infectious look Fabian had on her that made her blush.

"Well it's a long story." Fabian muttered to her.

"We got time to kill. I mean we don't have to be back right?" says Nina hoping to get some info on this kiss.

"Well we could go back and tell everyone you are safe or stay out here longer and everyone think I went missing too?" Fabian said trying to avoid the topic of the kiss. _I didn't want to talk about it. However, I remember everything that happened. It was last year. Our old drama teacher decided they would do for the annual play "The Three Musketeers" Of course I the lead guy who gets the lead girl. He remembers Joy was up for the part but at a last change, Patricia got it. Apparently, she wasn't doing so well and playing the lead would bring up her grade. Besides, I didn't want kissing Joy either. Not like kissing, Patricia would be any better. I had never kissed a girl so it was all knew. I have seen Mick kiss Amber a few times when they were together but that's it. Patricia just wanted to get it over with. That's what she said every day. Till the last night before the play. Joy was practicing with Mara and Amber in their room leaving Patricia all alone. I came up to go over a few lines when I saw her on the edge of her bed crying. Yes Patricia, never cry cause then you're a wussy, Williamson was crying. It wasn't just tiny tears that come from an accident. Real tears you get when something is up or wrong. I sat down next to her placing a comforting arm around her sending a shock up her spine. She looked over and saw me there sitting right by her side. "What are you doing here?" She said wiping away some tears. "Well I was gonna go over some lines with you but it seems like I have new plans. What's wrong Patricia?" I asked rubbing up and down her right arm gently, "It's nothing." She hesitantly replied back looking away. "No it's not. I know Patricia Williamson never cries ever unless something is wrong. C'mon you can tell me." I softly said looking into her eyes. "I have never kissed anyone before." She murmured looking down in shame. "It's okay. You don't have to be afraid of that." I reminded her. "C'mon I've bet you've kissed a girl before." She replied looking back into my infectious gaze. "Actually I haven't. This will be my first time to. Believe me I'm just as nervous too." She laughed a bit before it broke out into an awkward silence. Sooner than later I realize we were both leaning in to what would be the real first kiss. 7 seconds. That's how long the magic lasted. It's what I expected the kiss to be natural and somewhat beautiful. It was just perfect. No sparks though just a nice normal kiss. "See. Wasn't that hard." She tried to say still in shock from the kiss. "Hey. You did well." I told her touching her face making her smile. "You did not bad yourself." She replied back. "Don't think it's ever gonna happen again after tomorrows kiss." She told me right before I left. "Yeah I don't think I'll be kissing you any time after tomorrow." I answered laughing. The next day we did the play perfect and the kiss was just a kiss. Nothing more nothing less. Though we were bombarded with questions, "Oh my god how was it?" "Did you like it?" "Was it amazing?" "Is Patricia a good kisser?" That last one was Jerome, which made me crack up. I didn't want to tell Nina this because then she might think the wrong ideas. I mean it was a nice kiss but when I kissed Nina it brought me to a whole new level. I felt spark and passion when I kissed Nina. It made me want more and more. While Patricia and Joy's kisses were just kisses._

"Okay. If you say so!" Nina replied walking into the classroom.

"You're alive!" Jerome shouted sarcastically. "We were just about to play truth or dare!"

**Hmm... What happens next? And what's Patricia's take on this kiss? Did she like it or was it just a kiss...? You will have to rate and review to see.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA. And I'm sorry for not updating. College and stuff. Plus BRAIN DEAD NESS. PS you know what voice to read in ;).**

**3rd person POV:**

**(A.N. It's Sunday so they have 2 weeks until Christmas)**

Fabian and Nina sat down, in the empty space left for them, in the circle.

"Finally here to join us. Then you can start the game Rutter" Jerome gestured leaning back.

"Okay... Jerome... Truth or Dare?" Fabian asked smirking looking at him.

"Dare. And make it good" Jerome replied sitting up.

"Okay... I dare you to wear Amber's heels strutting down the hallway."

"Is that all you got?"

"Only wearing your underwear. Plus you must sing 'Supermodel by Taylor Dayne."

"Oh. YOU ARE SO ON RUTTER!" Jerome got and walked right towards him. He stripped down right in front of him only leaving his briefs on.

"You didn't have to do that you know!" Fabian replied shielding his eyes.

"I wanted to" Jerome sluethly said winking. He grabbed Amber's heels and placed them on in the hallway.

They all huddled outside the door as Jerome starting runway walking down the hallway.

"You got work! Work it girl! Do your thing On the runway! Work! Supermodel. You got to work it girl. Wet you lips and smile to the camera." Jerome sang proudly making random poses in the hallway.

Patricia decided to record with her phone this event for the whole world to see.

"Make it Last Patricia! I never do this often. Or do you like seeing me almost naked." He yelled as he turned around at the end of the hallway.

"Never." Patricia shouted back as he arrived back at the classroom.

"Seems like you have done this before Jerome. You're a natural!" Nina cheered patting him on his bare back.

"Well... Um... I babysitted a girl named Poppy when I went home. We would play dress up and she made me dress up as a girl in heels and go to tea parties." He told dressing himself.

Joy, Mick, Patricia, and Alfie started cracking up at the thought of Jerome as a girl.

"Oh you think it's soo funny!" Jerome stared at Joy who was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Joy truth or dare" Jerome asked pointing.

"Dare." She retorted back.

"Joy I dare you and Mick to switch clothes for 1 hr."

"WHAT!" they both protested in unison.

"Chicken?" Jerome asked her.

"But it's supposed to be for one person." Mick yelled standing up.

"Well then she can wear your outfit and you can sit here in your boxers for 1 hr." Jerome retorted.

"Fine... But we're not un dressing in front of you guys..." Joy yelled dragging Mick out of the room.

"She's actually going through with this?" Amber asked shocked.

"Wow..." That's what Fabian had to say to that.

Joy drags Mick into the girl's lavatory and looks at him.

"Are you serious!" he yelled throwing his hands into the air.

"C'mon lets prove to Jerome we can do it." She gestured rubbing his shoulder. "Also it'll make him mad"

"Fine..." Mick sighed. He looked at Joy with fear starting to regret his decision.

"Here I'll help." Joy injected before Mick could leave.

"What do you mean?" Mick asked but before he could think of what she was going to do she did what he never thought. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started lifting it up. He lifted up his hands as she pulled off his shirt placing on the sink. She placed her hands on his buff pale chest feelings its 6 pack before she turned around and lifted her hands up.

"Your turn" She ordered in a straight voice like she has done this before.

He slowly lifted up the gray shirt she had on revealing the bright pink bra she had on. She turned around pointed as his sweats. He closed his eyes as she put her hands on its brim lowering inch by inch. Quicker than he thought. He then stared at the yoga pants she had on. Quickly he pulled them down revealing the underwear she had on.

"See that wasn't that bad." She replied handing him her pile.

"Uh.. thanks..." Mick was in a stump for words. Instead he caught himself staring at Joy. He just couldn't take his eyes off her. But he had to... he's with Mara now. She was so hot here though.

"It's okay I won't tell Mara.. besides you look fine yourself." Joy poked his stomach making him giggle. She hadn't really thought about it but Mick didn't look so bad himself. He was a fine specimen.

The faces on the rest were in shock. Joy was wearing Micks t-shirt and sweats while Mick was wearing her gray shirt and her yoga pants.

"You look lovely Mick!" Mara tried to compliment without laughing so hard.

"Wow didn't think you'd go through with it Joy!" Alfie expressed laughing his butt off.

"Well I'm a risk taker. How bout you Alfie? Truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm a total bad ass! Give me your worst!" he argued back trying to prove he was bad ass enough.

"Okay I dare you to.. get the turtle from the biology lab and bring it here"

"What? No way he is going do that. Poor turtle. It could be endangered!" Mara protested.

"Who cares!" Jerome shouted.

"Well Jerome we could get in trouble." Fabian told making Jerome stare.

"Always gotta be the downer Fabian."

"Uh guys... Alfie left." Nina pointed out.

"WOO!" Jerome shouted.

"We are putting it back though!" Mara injected crying.

"Of course or else it would die. And then we would be in trouble.."

Alfie stealthily walked the halls on his tip toes. Like a ninja, hiding against the locker, humming the Pink Panther theme. _You can do this. You are the Amazing Alfredo!_ He told himself repeatedly.

He picked the lock and soon crept into the dark biology lab. He soon turned to see the turtle tank. Snatching the turtle and running was his best decision. So that's what he did. Out in the hallway he ran. Panting as he stumbled into the drama room.

"Here... you... go Amber" He mumbled handing her the turtle as he plopped down on the beanbag.

"Thanks... Alfie!" She replied placing it between the too.

"Okay... Um... Nina! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare..."

"I dare you to kiss Jerome. On the lips."

"Deal" Nina snapped back.

She got up and strode right up to Jerome. Amber let out a gasp right as Nina grabbed Jerome's shirt. Nina pulled him into a passionate kiss their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Fabian let out a loud cough breaking the two apart.

"Wasn't that hard." Nina told them with confidence. "Jerome's a good kisser too."

"So you liked it?" Fabian asked confused and shocked that she did that.

"Nah... I did not feel anything. And I can admit to that." She retorted back at him.

"What do you mean?" Joy asked wondering what ticked Nina off.

"Fabian keeps avoiding me when I ask him about his first kiss with Patricia."

"What? No I don't!" Fabian tried to lie but everyone could see right through him.

"He never talks about it... We have tried! And Patricia's... Well... Patricia." Mara explained.

"Okay then Patricia truth or dare?" Nina asked leaning back.

"Wah?" Patricia woke up from her nap in confusion... "Uh... truth?"

"Tell me how was your first kiss with Fabian like?" Nina questioned.

"Not you too! Look. It was a nice first kiss but it felt like nothing." Patricia argued back looking scared like she was hiding back something. _But it wasn't nothing it was something special. Something I could never forget. Fabian came to my room that night being his nice, sweet, and caring self. I could not help myself. Soon I realized I was leaning in to what could be our first kiss. It was nice, short, sweet, and everything a first kiss should be. Something was missing though... It wasn't perfect. It may have been delightful but no sparks nothing... Unless... What if he felt something? I am pretty sure I didn't. What if I did feel something? That night everything just fell into place. That kiss meant something. I have no idea what but it's very important to me. The thing is I feel the same way around Jason. Jason reminds me a lot of Fabian maybe. They both care about me and would never hurt me... Then why did Jason betray me? He knows I trusted him. I know we argued and now don't talk to each other... I am so confused about my feelings for Fabian and Jason. Maybe I'm getting them mixed up..._

"Hey guys Victor has wanted me to tell you all it will be a while till the generator works again and until then there will be no power which means no heat for the night." Jason injected cutting off my thoughts. "Also he said it's 10:00 I want to hear a pin drop."

"But we're not even tired yet!" Alfie protested.

"Do you really want to deal with angry Victor? He might make you clean all the toilets in the school with a toothbrush." Amber told him as they all cracked up at that.

"Bed sounds good!" Alfie replied hustling over to his mat.

"Uh... Joy... Shouldn't we change our clothes back. This shirt is very small..." Mick said trying to stretch.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Jason we were playing truth or dare." Joy apologized walking with Mick out of the room

They walked into the girls bathroom as they booth undressed. Mick couldn't help but staring at Joy again. But this time he couldn't help it. He came up from behind and pulled her bare waist close to his chest. She giggled, as his mouth got closer and closer to her neck. His cold breath against her neck made her tingle with enjoyment. He slowly placed his lips on her neck and started roughly kissing it. She moaned in delight of the feeling. She turned around and wrapped her arms his neck and passionately kissed his lips. She never felt this way before. She definitely didn't want to stop. He forced her against the wall and let his tongue play with hers. She moved her hands to his back and clawing it.

Realization hit her and she pushed him away. "What are we doing?" She yelled rushing to put her clothes on.

"Hey you enjoyed it too! Don't think I didn't hear you moaning." Mick argued back putting on his clothes.

"Whatever we do we cannot tell Mara! She will be heartbroken and will never forgive you or me." Joy panicked banging her fists against the wall.

"What do we do?" Mick asked looking at Joy with regret.

"We don't tell them. We tell them you had problems getting my shirt off." Joy responded patting his back.

"Look I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me..." Mick apologized looking in her eyes.

"Don't be. It was fun to forget about everything for a moment. Maybe we can do this again." Joy whispered in his hear then kissing his cheek before exiting.

Back at the drama room people shot looks. Joy walked over to her mat that was next to Patricia's and set it up. "What took you guys so long?" Patricia asked staring at Joy as she laid in her bean bag.

"Well... Mick had a lot of trouble getting the shirt off." Joy replied making a slight giggle to make it sound real.

Jerome busted out laughing at that moment rising from his mat.

"Hey!" Mick yelled pushing his mat close to Mara's. Then laid down stroking her back, up and down, to let her know he was here.

"I heard you. And really you couldn't get it off?"

"It was a small..." He protested as she giggled.

"Hey could you guys keep it down people are actually trying to sleep not hear you guys flirt." Amber yelled holding her ears.

Soon everyone was asleep except 2. Fabian and Nina. Nina couldn't sleep. She isn't used to these low temperatures. As the temperature dropped lower, she hugged the blanket around her tightly, as her whole body was shivering. Fabian caught glimpse of her body. Well he couldn't just let her lay there. There was a certain pull he felt looking at her. He got up silently tiptoeing to her mat. She turned to face Fabian rubbing her eyes.

"Fabian?" She whispered loudly still trying to figure out who it was.

"Shhh..." He whispered as he pulled her mat over to his.

She turned back to her side as he laid back down. Placing one arm around her body he pulled her close. Letting the heat from his body warm her up. Her breathing got steadier as her skin became a little darker than before. His arm gently ran up and down her arm creating friction that warmed her up. Soon she was fast asleep spooned in Fabian.

**Wow A lot happened in one day. Just wait things get crazier. Rate and Review.**

**Also there is a sleeping arrangement picture on my profile here. This is before Fabian goes to warm her. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sogcjibfdlskng This chapter is Dedicated to Theresa cause I luv her. Disclaimer I don't own HOA. P.S. Read in the usual voice.**

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

"Rise and Shine students we have a long day ahead." Jason shouts already awake. He had to report to Victor and get the daily duties for today.

"Ugh Jason! What are we doing?" Patricia murmurs rising from her sleeping bag.

"Well Victor says we need more supplies until the generator starts working." He orders the few of us that are awake.

"Is the snow gone?' Amber yawned awaking stretching her arms out wide

"Yay we can leave!" Alfie yelled but he covered his mouth as Amber pointed at Fabian and Nina who were still asleep. His arm around her, holding her tight, and was looking like he wanted it that way.

"Yeah don't want to wake the lovebirds" Jerome told him as he started poking Mara.

"What? What! Endangered hedgehogs!" Mara jumped up out of slumber rubbing her eyes.

"Haha" Jerome laughed getting up.

"So we split into groups again?" Alfie asks them.

"I guess so... I call Alfie!" Amber yelps running over to Alfie.

"Mara... Since Mick is still asleep I was wondering...?" Jerome stats to orate.

"Yes Jerome I will join you." She says in her light voice.

"Well what about me? Joy's a deep sleeper. So she doesn't wake up that easy." Patricia remarks poking Joy making her turn.

"Let's go eat breakfast. Maybe the rest will awaken by then." Jason addressed as Alfie and Jerome smiled.

"Food." They both got up and scrambled to the door.

"What are you doing Amber?" Mara questions Amber who is writing on post-it-notes.

"I'm telling them where we are in case they wake up and think we got kidnapped." Amber retorts.

"Great Idea Amber!" Jason tells her.

"Here Amber I can help you." Patricia walks over and gabs the four post-it-notes. She places them on each of their foreheads and laughs. "Walla!"

"Patricia!" Mara shrieked as she stood up.

"Let's go get the good food before Jerome and Alfie eat it all. No wonder we need to go searching for supplies." Patricia laughs exiting the room as Jason and the rest, awake, follow.

"Mick told me he ate a whole fruit bowl once." Mara boasted.

"Wouldn't be surprised." Amber cracked as they all laughed entering into the cafeteria.

_***10 mins later in the drama room***_

"Uh... Patricia... Patricia?" Joy awakens touching her friends sleeping bag.

"Joy be quiet!" Mick mumbles rising.

"Mick they aren't here!" Joy nagged getting up.

"I see Fabian right over there with Nina" he points half asleep.

"I don't care about that..." Joy's eyes turn green as she looks away from the happy couple. He looked really happy. How did that happen overnight? I betcha Nina was scared and was all like _Fabian please hold me I'm scared_. I'm not going to ruin because it will just make Fabian mad.

"Uh Joy there's a note on your forehead." Mick points at her forehead and laughs.

"You have one too." Joy points at his forehead and giggles back.

"Oh...Derp!" Mick laughs taking the note off. "We better go. I betcha Amber already picked Alfie."

"And most likely Jerome asked Mara and she said yes since you were asleep." Joy told him sighing.

"Oh... It's okay I'm not worried about him" He sighs... _He was worried. They were close after they broke up. He had Mara now and he couldn't lose her. However, making a scene would be just like old times. Where they argued in front of people not caring._

"If you need help I'll join you today. Like we promised. To help each other." Joy asked walking over to me.

"Sure. What about them? Should we wake them up?" Mick murmurs pointing

"Nah. It's not worth it. It will make Fabian mad. He looks happy." Joy sighs bending her head. _As much as it pained her to see that she couldn't ruin it. Fabian would just hate her if she ruined this moment. She hopes that he doesn't mess it up. She's giving him a chance to make a move. She's setting him free knowing he will be alright. If he doesn't make a move he lost his chance. It will be his fault._

"Wow Joy. You're actually going to let him go?" Mick stares in shock at her.

"Yeah... It's not worth losing him as a friend. If I just try to ruin it he will just hate me. Don't ruin it Fabes." She addressed exiting the room. _Time to add some Joy back into her life._

_***20 minutes later in the Drama room***_

Nina awakens turning her body towards Fabian. _She wondered why it got warmer overnight. When did he get here? Whenever it was, it didn't matter. He was here with her. No one else. Did this mean he wanted her. What was she thinking. He could never love Patricia and she would never love him. That's crazy talk. Why was she putting mental blocks in her head? She knew she liked him. This just confirms that he feels the same._

"Hey Fabes..." she whispered as her eyes opened wider.

"Hey... morning..." Fabian murmured opening his eyes. "Uh there's a note on your head..."

Nina notices a pink post-it in front of her face and takes it off. "You have one too." She quibbled

"Oh..." He takes it off and laughs. "I guess we should go eat. I doubt they are still there though."

"Can't we stay here?" Nina asked scooting closer to him.

"Well..." Fabian started to say but got lost in Nina's gaze.

"Thanks for warming me up last night." She whispered placing her hand on his heart.

Fabian froze in shock. _She was touching him. She likes me. SHE LIKES ME!_ "I.. Uh... Well... Didn't want you to freeze." Fabian stuttered as he slowly ran his hands up and down Nina's side.

"Look... I'm sorry if I have been a bitch lately... I understand that there is nothing there between you and Patricia. That's crazy!" Nina replied laughing.

"It's okay. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you." Fabian told trying not to show that he was hiding the big secret about their real kiss.

"From now I want us to be completely honest with each other. No more secrets." Nina queried smiling at me.

"I promise. No more secrets." Fabian expressed. _Great... Now what did he just do. He should just tell her about the first kiss... But then she would never want to date him. What was he going to do? He can't lie forever._

"Let's go eat shall we." Nina whispered rising up.

_***In a random classroom***_

"Soo Jerome... Why else did you pick me?" Mara asked flirtatiously as she opened a drawer in the teacher's desk.

"I'm thinking we need to recruit another Fabicia shipper. It's obvious that they are hiding their feelings." Jerome orated sitting on the desk.

"But Fabian went over to Nina last night and slept with her." Mara argues back.

"But he doesn't know that Patricia likes him. That's why I'm recruiting the best." Jerome testified looking down at her.

"And who may that be?" Mara argued back pulling out a flashlight from the drawer.

"Amber Millington." Jerome boasted smirking.

"Are you fucking kidding me? She's the biggest Fabina shipper ever. She even made the Fabina Fan Club!" Mara yells.

"Which is why she is going to help us. She's going to help us. First she's going to want to prove Patricia likes him. Then when she does she will come running back to us asking what to do. We tell her its best that Patricia admits he feelings for Fabian so they are not bottled up in side" Jerome brought forth taking the flashlight.

"And how are you getting her alone?" Mara questioned pulling out a pack of gum.

"I have a plan. Don't worry Jaffray I got it all handled. And Amber won't tell anyone cause it will hurt their feelings" Jerome reminded her taking a piece of the gum and placing it in his mouth.

"Okay. Whatever you say Clarke!" Mara laughed.

_***In Ms. Andrews classroom***_

"Amber you wanna shoot spitballs at a target on the board?" Alfie asked bored because he wasn't finding anything.

"Eww... Gross Alfie! Those things leave germs!" Amber retorted looking in a cabinet.

"We can rig her chair to break in it when she sits in it!" Alfie shouted.

"Do you want to get expelled?" Amber argued at him.

"But I'm bored...!" Alfie whined.

"Then you can start to help look. Victor won't be happy if we bring back nothing." Amber ordered pulling out a box of tissues.

"It's boring.!" He humphed sitting on table.

"Okay... Well pretend we are on a scavenger hunt. We have to find the most items. The winner gets a secret prize. A certain kiss from Princess Amber." Amber told in a narrative voice.

"I can see. I CAN FIGHT!" Alfie shouted as he stood up making Amber laugh. "Then I know just where to go! Come!" Alfie drags Amber out to across the hall to the Janitors closet.

"He always keeps snacks in here. Though I have been hiding them so he has to get more." He inferred opening an old dusty box that smells.

"Eww... That smells!" Amber shouted holding her nose.

"I made it smell like that so he doesn't touch it. It's still good."

"I'm NOT TOUCHING THAT!" Amber screamed running out.

"Come on Amber! It's not that bad."

"YES IT IS! THAT IS NOT HOW YOU IMPRESS PRINCESS AMBER!"

"What? You don't like?"

"Well... Obviously!"

_Swoosh_

_Hehehehe_

_Swoosh_

"AHH!" Amber shrieked hugging onto Alfie.

"See I knew I could get you back here." Alfie smirked making Amber hit him

"YOU JERK! You don't do that!"

"That wasn't me?"

"What?"

"It's Aliens!" Alfie yelled.

"Alfie that is not an Alien. Only ghosts haunt this school." Amber tells him but scares herself in the process. "Ahh GHOST!"

"We should try and catch it!" Alfie yells.

_***In the Boys Locker room***_

"Why are we here again?" Joy asked kicking her feet around in a circle.

"I told you. Us guys get hungry, thirsty, and sweaty a lot." Mick began opening the door to the supply closer.

"Soo?" Joy retorted biting her nails.

"Look... See Gatorade, Water, and towels all set!" Mick pointed hoping Joy would notice the giant pile.

"Oh... That was easy." Joy expressed. "Mick... You have to actually flirt with Mara in order for it to be less boring. Cause I'm bored right now."

"Well... Mara's not exactly a flirter..." He tells her sighing.

"That's why you have to Flirt with her. She's not going to flirt if your just standing there being an awkward Fabian."

"I am not an awkward Fabian."

"Then take her on a walk later. Do something romantic. Pretend I'm Mara."

"Okay...?"

"Hey Mick how was your time with Joy? I hope it wasn't a bother?" Joy flirtatiously said acting as Mara.

"No. She's nice girl to talk to. But She isn't you." He replied blushing.

"Awww... Mick...!"

"Hey I was wondering ... Would you like to go on a little date after dinner. We can walk around the school. Talk. We haven't hung out lately."

"Well I'd love to Mick." Joy spoke then quickly pressed her lips against his for a short kiss,

"What was that for?" Mick questioned.

"That's what Mara is going to do when she answers. Just be a more flirty and you will do fine."

**I know it's short but theres plenty more coming in the next chapter.**


End file.
